In locations, such as, retail stores, where business transaction is performed, a money handling apparatus that has, for example, a function of dispensing change automatically is used as an accounting support device aimed at supporting accounting services pertaining to transactions.
Such a money handling apparatus is connected to a cash register, and acquires a transaction amount equivalent to a purchase amount of goods, etc. from the cash register. The money handling apparatus has a function in which an amount of difference between the transaction amount and a paid cash amount paid by a customer is calculated as change and cash equivalent to the amount of difference is dispensed. When the customer pays the cash for the goods, a register operator (hereinafter, “cashier”) can pay the change to the customer accurately and promptly by using the money handling apparatus.
Such a money handling apparatus comes in various forms, such as, a coin handling apparatus that handles coins, a banknote handling apparatus that handles banknotes, or an apparatus in which the coin handling apparatus and the banknote handling apparatus are integrated.
In the locations, such as, retail stores, where business transaction is performed, checks are sometimes used for the payment of goods. For example, when a customer purchases goods, the customer hands over a check on which an amount equivalent to a transaction amount, a signature and date are written. The transaction for the goods is completed after the customer hands over the check. Later on, the check received from the customer is cashed at a bank by the retail store, etc.
As a process for encashment of the check, in addition to the conventional practice of using an actual check, a new approach of using an image of the check has come into practice. Specifically, for example, in USA, a check image is recorded and encashment of the check is performed based on the check image. In this approach, a check image can be recorded at the time of a transaction, and the actual check can be immediately returned to the customer.
Technologies related to the use of a check are disclosed in, for example, Patent Documents 1 to 3. In Patent Document 1, a technology is disclosed in which a check image is acquired, and the check image is used as reference information. In Patent Documents 2 and 3, technologies are disclosed in which necessary information is recognized from an acquired check image, and based on a recognition result, judgment of authenticity of the check and an information update of the concerned bank account are performed.